


Overly affactionate

by Knisspel



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: First Meeting, M/M, Secret Identity, Spideypool - Freeform, Superfamily, slowburn, wade is a bit of a stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-07-11 01:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7021015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knisspel/pseuds/Knisspel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calling Wade Willson a Fanboy probably doesn't do it justice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little testrun, hope you enjoy this prologue.

Calling Wade Wilson a fanboy probably doesn't do it justice.

[Maniac would be more fitting]

Sure he had a thing for goody two shoes, the heroes risking their lives for others and he might even admit being a teeny tiny whiny bit jealous of them, of what they do. But there is just something about this super heroes that made them the sexiest mother tucker for the merc in red.

Be it kachilionaire ironman with his kick ass suit, uptight Captain America, with his choice muscles or the bearded barbie with his barbaric charm. Even the green muscle mass kinda gets his panties wet - in the good way - at least most of the time.

{you gotta admit, you thought about that big green shlong at least once! No point in denying, everyone wonders if those magic growing pants are hiding a equally magically growing willy!}

But no one hits him like the good old spider. He is just the full package, be it that short, muscular twink body, showing oh too well through that tight suit - that he is well aware of could rip him clean in half if the guy wasn't such a pansy pacifist, even tho that restrained was kinda hot two-

{makes you wonder if he is maybe into other types of restrained as well.}

[We are getting of track, stop fantasizing]

\- the kick ass abilities, similar sense of humor and who knows, maybe spidey hides a big green cock under those tight, tight pants as well?

Now, wade gotta admit that he has only seen the webshooter on the news and online, but damn it if that wasn't enough to get him hooked on that guy for the last year. And even on video he can tell that that spider is rocking a booty like no ones business.

But even tho you might not believe it, dear reader, but that cutie in the red and blue spandex tickles him not only south the equator. There is just something about the pure badassery with which he swings around, saving lives like it is just the most natural thing to do, cracking one liners and bantering with those ridiculous evil guys.

Maybe he struck Wades cords because they are so similar, yet so fundamentally different. I mean lets not talk about who ripped of who's costume choice but beside that; Maybe thats why the merc wants to get closer to him, see what he could have been, but eventually never became.

But we are getting too far ahead for the prologue, lets just pretend, he is just on a hunt for dat ass. Oh and wasn't he a good hunter.

[So what was the plan?]

{since when do we have plans}

"Well, we don't. But we have some free time and might just turned up in NYC on accident."

[Tell me again why we haven't done this before?]

{because _someone_ is scared to find out that perfect spider butt is just padded to perfection!}

Wade let out a slightly annoyed loud as the shrill voice giggles in his ears. "Would you be so kind to shut up? Most people reading this wont even know why i sometimes hear you two shmucks in my head."

[Do we even know which version we are based on ourself?]

The shrill voice gasped. {Am i doctore Bong?!} he squead in excitement.

[definitely not. That isnt even confirmed. In any case, wouldn't you be MadCap?]

{But wasn't he a white box? Shouldn't i be the yellow one?}

[how can a voice even have colors?]

{What about the red one?!}

"too many voices, too complicated." Deadpool grunted, throwing his head back as he sat on the cheap chair in n a run down cafe in a small part of the super hero capital, New York, fully suited and armed and growing seemingly annoyed at the babbling going on inside his head. With his little finger fancily stuck out while moving the flower patterned mug to his unmasked lips, he takes the last sip of over sugared tea and stands up. There was no use in further arguing about something so irrelevant.

It was time to hunt a spider and kickstart a plot.


	2. The first encounter

"I just want to let you know... You don't have to go trough this alone. If you need anything, just... You know... Contact me, alright?" Even through the phone peter could clearly hear how uncomfortable the older man sounded. But could he blame him?

After the death of his aunt a month ago, Peter Parker was left with nothing, no relatives left to look after him, no stable income and not even mentioning the devastating feeling of loss. On the day of her funeral he met him, Tony Starks, the Ironman himself who made The offer to take him in his custody as he apparently was a close friend with his parents. It took Peter a bit to question why he never heard any of this before, why the super hero only now entered his life if he apparently had a close enough eye on him to know when the boy was basically orphaned again.

But even tho there was probably no one his age who wouldn't have loved to get to meet THE Iron man, Peter wasnt exactly thrilled about this revelation. To think that the highly intelligent multi billionaire super hero would keep close tabs on him and his life didnt really sound appealing considering his alter ego. And even besides that, suddenly being expected to trust and rely on a total stranger wasnt his cup of coffee either. So he refused his offer, but that was seemingly not enough to get him off of his heals. The webslinger was surprised how often the man found the time to contact him and how bad his timing could be.

"I'm fine, you dont have to worry Mr.Sta-" "call me Tony!" He was abruptly interrupted. The webslinger swallowed a slightly annoyed sigh, before he continued. He didnt really feel comfortable to act all buddy buddy. "ok, Tony. I'm doing fine, really!"

His phone between his shoulder and ear, the spandex clad boy was collecting his camera off the wall, silently begging that there where at least some useable pictures, since he honestly wasn't doing well at all. Selling spider-selfies to Jameson only pays him so much and that is only if the man approves of one. The teenager would love to just scream back at least once but he was kinda depending on this job. Thanks to his night job that only payed in pain and ripped spandex and the fact that he didn't plan on dropping out of school he didn't really have the time for a nine to five job and paying for bills would only get more difficult as time goes on. He even had to spend some money from the college fund his aunt and uncle started for him when they adopted him.

The memories of both of them working so hard to make his life easier made him swallow down the lump in his throat as he scaled the skyscraper to sit down on the edge of the tall building and check his pictures.

"Are you sure about that?" He heard the concerned voice ring in his ear, he nearly forgot about the conversation he was having while nearly falling in another episode of depression over the loss of his last relative. "I mean, i  understand...the idea of suddenly living with a stranger must be... Well, weird, but I..." Peter clearly heard the deep breath the other man took, rather surprised to witness him almost timid or at least at a loss of words. Didn't quite fit the picture of the eccentric playboy he got to know him as - in costume of course. "Listen, i really owe your father and he was a good friend of mine, even when he started to work for a rival company, but i - i cant let his only child live alone at only 17, how are you even planning on paying your rent? Have you found a cheaper apartment yet?"

"i have a job!" Peter frowned and no, he hasn't. He wasn't gonna admit it tho, but yes, He was still living in his aunts house, even tho he spent as little time as possible there, sometimes even sleeping in a net he spun in some alley, high enough that no one could reach him without him noticing of course. He had to tweak his formula for some webs that stick around for more then an hour, but that was a good way of keeping his mind occupied. Staying in the house just flooded him with memories... After a few seconds of silence tony gave up waiting for an answer and let out a slightly frustrated sigh. "Peter..." The voice sounded muffled and he can just imagine the man burying his face in his hand. "Sorry, Mr.Stark, i gotta go now" "i said call me To-!" The beep broke off the voice and peter put his cell away in one of his super secret hidden pockets his suit definitely had. He was exhausted. And tired. And hungry.

 

Finally free from the awkward conversation, he decided to take one last swing through the city before he called it a day. He would have to check the pictures on his laptop and sell them as soon as possible.

The sun was already setting as he jumped of the roof of the building, not before storing the chip of his camera in his suit and webbing the camera itself just out of reach of a normal human under the edge of the building. He was definitely in for some stress relieving free-falling and his camera would definitely get in the way. Just for a Moment, he enjoyed the stream of fresh air as he plummeted towards the ground. One well placed webshot and he swung close over the streets.

It didnt take him to long to spot something suspicious; A tall man covered in a red and black bodysuit, masked and apparently armed to the teeth caught his eye as he was just walking down the street with what appears to be a map in one hand and a half eaten taco in the other. Silently landing on the nearby roof of a smaller building, keeping an eye on the suspicious figure he contemplated what he was supposed to do. Its not like the man was doing anything illegal but peter didn't really like the amount of weaponry that was openly displayed. This might be a free country but it sure doesn't make you any more trustworthy to walk around like that - even if he might just be another vigilante peter hasn't met yet.

  
Well, there is no further use to argue with yourself Parker, he told himself and jumped off the roof before the other guy in red could go around the corner. One swing later and he landed softly on a street lamp just a few feet in front of the suspect, back faced towards him until Peter rolled forward, string attached to the pole, now facing him hanging upside down on face height. Why not immidiatly proof you're the real deal?

"Hey there buddy, what are you up to with those big pointy sticks?" The human arachnid asked, pointing towards the katana. When he got no answer, his view fell on the actually only half masked face of the now frozen man. Spidey couldn't help but snort as a peace of meat fell from the taco that was just inches from being completely devoured by a now completely motionless - and oddly scarred - mouth. "so I can add freezing power to my list of awesomeness?" He asked half heartedly, when his suspect finally moved again. But he couldn't say he excepted the high pitched squeak from such a broad shouldered man - seriously, it's not like peter was all that wide but that man was nearly twice his shoulder width. "Oh-kay calm down there, pal!" He motioned the man to calm down, one hand still on the string as other people around them, already throwing suspicous looks at the taller one before now started to talk, some more obtrusive then others. "Its really him! - oh god, i wasnt prepared! - shut up, i can see that! - YES, i can see that!!" Peter cocked his brow, observing the other franticly moving around, seemingly not knowing where to go with this sudden burst of energy. Oh and the talking to some invisible person thing was weird as well. Maybe he had an earpiece?

Still suspicious, he decided it may wasn't the best idea to stay with not even a foot between their faces and since mr weapon-head here didn't seem to move backwards any time soon, spidey decided it was best to initiate himself. He immediately regret his decision as he rolled backwards and slid down to let his feat touch the ground until he turned around to see the man,  frozen again with his eyes darted where Peters ass was just presented seconds ago. Plus the fact that he now had to look up as the other one was a head taller then him slightly annoyed him. Ok it might had been more then a head, not that peter would admit that.

A weird silence hing in the air as the two eyed each other. Peter wasn't too sure what to think of this situation, when all of a sudden he felt a hand on his head. "I knew you weren't tall but i didn't know you were this tiny, baby boy!" A half amused, half fascinated voice grunted, this time in an octave that fitted the size of the man way better as he tilted slightly forward, his other hand rested on his own knees, bent so he was on one lever with the arachnid. Peters eye twitched, he couldn't believe what he just heard. One swift stomp kick to the chest and the taller man sat on the ground, looking dumbfounded. Peter toward over him, hands on his hips. "May i inform you that my hight is perfectly average, thank you very much-" ok maybe slightly under average "- so dont even start with that, you're the one thats too tall!"

He frowned at the man, until a bright grin spread on the uncovered lips. "Feisty!" He growled and peter rolled his eyes. Ok, this is getting dumb and the people around them already stopped, watching the commotion. "aaaaaand that is my signal to leave." Before the other man could say anything else, spidey was already up the lamp pole, only stopped when he heard a whistle from underneath. "say spidey, what stripclub do you work at? Seriously, i would love to watch what else you can do with that Pole!"

Peter was rather glad about his mask in moments like these as he definitely felt the flush creeping up his face. He heard chuckles in the crowed. Oh god, that was the last thing he needed, rumors spreading about him being a stripper. The glare he gave the man still sitting on the ground, his legs clenched oddly tight together, could have given a lesser man a heart attack. But peter wasn't up for a snarky retort, this has been a terrible mistake. Without saying another thing, he shot a string of web and was gone in the blink of an eye.

 

Deadpool still sat on the ground after the hero was gone and the people around him started to move again. The image of the man in a skin tight suit on the pole burned in his imagination. {he could also use the pole in our pants} the voice giggled. [well... This could have went worse] "agreed..." He muttered, not sure which one he agreed with more and still motionless, reflecting on what just happened, which didnt really help calming down the hard-on that was still tenting his suit pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok please bear with me here, i know the chapter isnt very long or exciting and there are probably many grammer and spelling mistakes. I still cant quite figure out how to use commas in english as you can probably tell.  
> Oh and this is actually my first ff ever and i havent written any rpgs in the last... Three years i think so i really have to get used to it again. I changed baisicly everything from my first draft when i posted the prolouge but i think it will be more interesting like this.


	3. The second first encounter

Exhausting. That was properly the best way to describe peters life. Not only was his search for an actually affordable apartment still fruitless and he really couldn't stay much longer in his old home, be it the depth or the emotional pain that it caused, all attempts at earning some money to pay for his necessities bear similar results. There just is no job that he could squeeze in between school and being spider-man, neither of which he was willing to give up. Having j.j.j. reject his best pictures now was just the cherry on his pile of frustration. With a tired groan he let himself fall face down on his bed while barely dodging the small pile of books which he lazily kicked unto the floor. He could get them later. Right now he was tired and his body demanded a break. He spend the whole day running from A to B, just taking a short break to eat a piece of toast, lovelessly covered with a thick layer of Nutella. Just one hour, he told himself. An overlong power nap before he put on the spandex to roam the night. Before he was able to dose off, his spider-sense tingled like the most annoying alarm clock. He laid there, motionless, his eyes wide open as he listened for what ever was in his house. Who would go after Peter Parker, a nerdy dork with seemingly nothing special about him? Did anyone track him down? Has he blown his cover? His thought immediately came to a halt as he heard the cocking of a gun.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks. No sudden moves or we gotta paint those white sheets red if you know what i mean" spoke a dark but chipper voice from the corner of the room. Startled by the fact that he didn't notice the man that was currently pointing a gun at him he slowly lifted his head from the pillow as the intruder continued. "Now don't you worry, if you do as i say we can get this done and over with - with only minimal loss of body fluids on either side and probably 3 out of your 4 limbs still attached."

Despite the threatening tone of voice, there was a playful edge, almost a small giggle under the growl that alerted every nerve in peters body. Slowly turning his head, he tried to get a glance at the man threatening the life of a 17 year old orphan who was struggling to pay for food and rent. Who was also secretly spiderman. But the man couldn't know that, could he?

He immediately froze as he caught a flash of dark red leather out of the corner of his eyes. Oh please, this got to be a joke. "You see my scrawny little buddy, there is someone i'm looking for and my intel told me that you got intel on how to find him." The creaking of the wooden panels under the heavy boots sounded almost painful as the imposing figure slowly stepped closer. "So! how about the two of us have a little talk and - holy guacamole "

Two large steps and the tall men crouched next to the bed in a girlish pose, elbows on his knees and hands supporting his cheeks, the white eyes of the masked now looking directly at his face. "god you’re precious! No one told me you’re gonna be precious! Someones gotta tell me thats stuff beforehand!" Even though the threatening edge in his voice was gone peter was pretty sure that he was still not in the safe zone. "He told me you were just some nerdy kid That takes pictures to earn some bucks..." The man almost whispered in awe as if he found an almost extinguished animal. Now supporting himself with both arms, the younger man stared back into the white eyes with a blank expression and waited for him to move on. After almost a minute of getting ogled with fascination had passed the teen gave up.

"what is it you want?" "Oh- right, right" the man nonchalantly swung his big figure onto the bed which gave of a Pathetic creak. "You see, I'm trying to find a buddy of mine, you know, great ass, lean sexy body, kind of an Arachnid theme going on. And A little birdie told me that you are the expert when it comes to locating this "masked menace" as your paper calls him"

"I have nothing to do with the headline!" Peter spouts as if that was the most important thing the merc just said.

"I know, sweetheart, you might not believe this but I am indeed able to read! And you, Mr P. B. Parker, are only credited for those choice pictures! And that is exactly why I am here! You see, I have spotted a pattern that in fact most if not all decent shots of this arachnid themed hero where made by one person. This person must have some intel to keep up with arachnaboy, since no ordinary person could get that many excellent angels - wink wink - without some preparation or prior knowledge of patterns or something. And if someone, like yours truly, would want to get in touch with said arachnid, wouldn't it be smartest to find the person who is known for tracking this named fellow? You see where I'm going with this or do I need to elaborate further pretty boy?"

"What makes you think I would help you?"

Deadpool looked at him, seemingly baffled for a second before holding up the gun in his hand and pointing at it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. Ah right. Peter grunted in exhaustion. This was getting annoying already. Reason was probably his best route to take here. "why not take the same route as every other villain takes and cause a commotion in the city?" Probably not best advice to give, Parker!, he lectures himself. He was tired, ok?

"Oh no no no that's not an option! I can guarantee that I'm not a villain! Maybe a bit further down the gray scale of morality and probably a bit too loose with the trigger finger but not one of those really evil mastermind guys! Besides, I gotta stay on spiders good side!"

"Soooo...You won't hurt me, since spider-man would notice if his main photographer went missing and a bullet through any body part of mine would definitely make me unable to work for a while. Not to speak of the psychological trauma of being threatened. Maybe i would have to take a few weeks off to get over it! Or I could just tell him you threatened me. Don't think he would appreciate that, threatening innocent people!"

Again, deadpool seemed stunned for a moment. He shifted his focus from peters tired face to the ceiling and looked mildly offended as if it just started to ouze an unpleasant liquid. "... Yeah i noticed! ... And how am i supposed to do that, smart ass!? This would be so much easier if i could just hurt him! ... And whose fault do you think that is?! ... You’re part of me dipshit, you could have thought of it as well! ... Aw don’t give me that crap! i was-!"

"'scuse me?" Peter cut him off. Deadpools head turned so fast peter was pretty sure that some muscle tissue would have ripped. "Yeah, sugartits?"

"What the - never mind! What do you even want from Spider-man?" Under Peters expecting gaze the other turned his head, now slowly, towards his thighs and starts fiddling with his thumps, the gun loosely dangling from his index finger. If peter wasn't still tense from the fact that there was a mercenary sitting on his bed and threatening him to get information on his alter ego, he would be amazed by the others ability to switch from threatening killer to harmless clown in the blink of an eye.

"Petey! Its not nice to put a girl on the spot light that!" He squeaked in a high pitched voice like a teenage girl being confronted on her crush. Meanwhile Peter contemplated if it was worth revealing his secret identity to punch this man with full spider-enhanced force. He decided against it.

"Tell me what you want!" Peter growled with less and less patience but its not like the merc would get intimidated by some grumpy teen. Swinging his legs he stood up and stretched himself to full high, humming Wannabe by the spicegirls. "Ok, lets talk business!" His voice was back to a deep rasp as he turned around and holds the gun to peters forehead which made the teen fling ever so slightly. Ok maybe he should take this a bit more serious.

"You see-" Just as deadpool was about to speak, peters phone, which must have fallen out of his pocket when he fell on the bed, rang with an obnoxiously loud beeping noise. After a moment of looking around deadpool found it laying on the floor and gave peter an offended look while picking it up. "You know its rude not to turn your phone off in a business meeting!" He grumbles and snaps open the old Motorola, the gun still pointed at Peter.

"Uuuuuh retro!" He squeals as he checks the name on the display. "T.S.? Your boyfriend? No need to be so secret-y, baby boy this is the 21st century!"

"he's not - why would you even think that i'm gay?!" Peter gave out an offended scoff which Deadpool only acknowledges with a knowing look. "Now what's this lucky fellas name? Answer quick or i have to go after him as well!" Peter hesitated a second but comes to the conclusion that this might actually be the best way out of this ugly situation. "Tony..." He mumbles which earned him a shit eating grin from the older man. "Oh how sweet! now don’t make a sound, i'll handle this!"

With his gun still trained on peters head, he finally pushed the green button, surprised that the fellow on the other end hasn’t given up yet. "Must be true love~" he giggles to himself before the ringing stops. There is a moment of silence on the other end before the voice of an older man rang. "...Peter...?" Yes, definitely at least a decade older then this young fella. He gave the teen a slightly suspicious look. Maybe he should really hunt that guy down after all... He hasn't memorized his exact age but definitely to young for this kind of arrangement.

"Heyyyy there, Tony-boy!" He chirped with a nonetheless chipper voice. "Sorry T-Dog, but petey here is a bit preoccupied if ya know what im saying!" His eyebrow wiggling was definitely audible through his voice. Peters annoyed grunt only made Wades Grin grow wider. "I said sush, baby boy!"

"I want to talk to Peter! now!" Came the voice now way more forcefully through the speaker. "No can do, daddy-o! Don’t you know what preoccupied means?"

"...Sir, we have located the current position of the incoming call" a voice in the background said with a posh British accent.

"Oh so you have found me! Could’ve just asked! What’re you gonna do now, call the police or something?" But the call already disconnected. Wade gave the initials on the phone a weird look. Now that he thinks about it, they do seem familiar and that voice... He was about to ask the boy who was still sitting on the bed, still with a gun pinned to his forehead, who was now visibly torn between annoyance and amusement. The young man could barely stop himself from grinning at this point.

What was he missing here?

The answer hit him like the tackle of a metallic bodysuit.

"oh..." The merc grunted with his body now painfully pinned to the wall and an iron grip around his throat.

 

{iron grip, get it!?}

"[shut up!]"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so i just wanted to say thank you so much for your nice comments and i'm sorry it took me so long to finally updates this fic.  
> i'm trying to find a beta to sort out the spelling mistakes and weird grammar. For the love of god, i am apparently incapable of not putting commas in every sentence. i hope its nonetheless enjoyable to read i'll try to find a way to get the german grammar out of my head. Oh and i'll try to make the chaps longer! Anyway i hope you enjoyed this and thank you for reading.
> 
> Oh and please feel free to criticize!


	4. The Escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyy yes im still alive and this shit show goes on. Clichéd to say but im sorry for the absence but as a tiny plus i've been writing a few oneshots that i might expend on and upload soon but first i will concentrade on this story. Please enjoy this short chapter after 3 months that can in no way live up to the wait before the spideypool truly starts next chapter... Yay

So yeah, maybe it was pretty cool that he just basically summoned ironman to safe him, even though it hurts his pride a bit. There was nothing else he could have done in that situation, at least as Peter Parker. What was not so cool about the whole ordeal was being dragged to the avengers Tower. If he wouldn't have come along he was threatened to be literally physically dragged there. So he complied and the part where he was carried there while Flying through the Setting night sky of New York was pretty cool again, even though he didn't quite approved of being carried bridal style - ironically, Tony didn't trust him to hold on on his own. Granted, without his powers he would definitely not be able to so he let the older man carry him all the way. But now came the part he enjoyed the least; while they flew, there was no way of communicating, even if Tony flew way slower then before. But now he had to confront a visibly pissed iron man who just had to safe him from a well known mercenary with more then one screw loose.

"You are moving in with me - immediately" Somehow the man manages to be just as intimidating stepping out of his suit as he is in it. While Peter watches fascinated how the robotic arms store the retrieved suit parts in the floor of the landing platform, the man exiting said suit rubs his temples exhausted.

„Listen, Peter, i don’t know what that.." Tony thought about many ways to discribed the Mercanary, none of which he deemed appropriate to use in front of the teenager "....guy wanted from you, if someone got wind of you being connected to me and hired him to take you to blackmail me or something or-"

"He’s actually after spider-man.“

When Peter finally manages to tear his gaze off of the intriguing technology behind Tonys machinery and looked over to the older man, he saw him staring at him with an unbelieving gaze. Yeah, who could believe that something in this world isn’t about the great Tony Stark. But Peter forbid himself to roll his eyes. He actually thought that Tony was pretty great, it was just force of habit to poke fun at the other heroes. But right now he isn’t Spider-man, he is just a kid that was just saved by Iron-man from a crazed Mercenary.

"Why would he go to you for information on Spider-man?“ Ok, he totally didn’t believe him.

"He saw that i take his pictures for The Bugle and wanted some… Intel on how to find him, i think thats what he called it“ he shrugged and followed Tony in the empty Avengers Tower. The man looked just as tired as Peter felt.

„one way or another, its not save for you to stay alone in that house. Listen i didn’t want to force anything on you, i know your going through a lot here but i cannot let you go without protection anymore. Deadpool is a mad man! And if its not deadpool, there might be someone else going after you next time, some one who is actually after me“ Ok, that really hurt the millionaires pride.

Peter dropped his backpack on the couch as Tony fetches himself a drink from the bar. Everything went pretty fast after he literally broke into his room. He had Deadpool pinned to the wall as he scanned the room. not quite sure what he was expecting but after seeing Peter on the bed the young boy could hear a airless groan out of deadpools throat as the grip of the iron hand tightens, but after registering the fact that he is unharmed and fully clothed Tony lets go and the merc droped to the floor.

„That... that was hella sexy, T-Dog. But lets exchange safe words first before we go on with this“ the merc pressed out after a coughing fit. Tony ignored him while he stepped over to Peter. „are you alright?“ Peter only got to nod before the focus of the armored man shifted back to the maniacally giggling Deadpool. „I didn’t know the great Tony Stark was a cradle robber“

The buzzing of Tonys blaster woke peter from his overwhelmed state. "Could you not destroy my room!?" He nearly shouted. He might not had much of worth in here but besides the cleaning ordeal, he didn't want them shoot his secret stash of webfluid cartridges and overflow the room with the sticky material. The thought of being stuck in a room with the two and no way of leaving as he had to explain that incidence didn't really appeal to the teen.

Iron man gave him a look over the shoulder that was hard to read but peter was one way or another intimidated. "...please?" He added maybe a bit to late, but Iron man slowly lowered his arm. Deadpool let out a whistle, still scrunched next to the wall. "Tony, my man, i didn't know you were that whiplashed!"

"I know this might be a new concept to you but other people usually respect the property of others" the robotic voice lectured as he stepped other to the man in red and griped him by the neck to lift him of the ground. Deadpool made no attempts to struggle. "Said the man who just chrashed through his wall!" He sang in amusement.

Tony contemplated for a moment. Apperently his choice of action was to throw deadpool through the hole in the wall into the garden and step over to peter. "We should go."

Peter only managed to grab his backpack but since his suit was safely stacked in there, thats pretty much all he needed anyway. Currently, Tonys brain seemed go through all possibilities how he could handle this situation while he started to ramble.

"I’m going to take care of all the paper work, your old home will stay as your official address to avoid causing suspicion, but everything will go over me. That of course means the house will stay empty, but i don't want you to go there to avoid another… incident." Peter was about to complain but the look of his new caretaker made him reconsider. "If you need anything just tell me and i will send Happy to get it. Don't worry, this wont be permanent, in a few years when you’re finished studying and got a good job, you could go back there. i know you’re smart so no, you won’t immediately start working after school. I want you to use that brain and i'm pretty sure thats what your father would have wanted as well. So for the time being, you’re going to stay here with me! i mean i could get you a chauffeur and you could stay in my villa since i don’t assume that you have a drivers license, but i’m here most of the time anyway and its always good to have a few extra eyes on you."

"So the other avengers stay here as well?" Peter interfered slightly suspicious "from time to time, yeah, if they aren't on the go, you know, 'avenging'. But i'm pretty much here most of the time. Thor isn’t currently on earth, no idea what he is doing. Mr. Mean and green works in the labs downstairs but he keeps for himself, mostly because he doesn't trust me to not suddenly electrocute him when i'm bored and he doesn't see the fun in having a big green man around smashing some stuff. Natasha and Clint are on a mission and steve… Thats actually a good question. Jarvis?“ „Mr Rogers is currently training, Sir“ „Ah right, what else should he be doing. So kid, are you ready to start a life with the Avengers?“ that sounds like a shitty Sunday afternoon sitcom, peter thought to himself "uuuh…ok, This was honestly a lot to take in and i am really tired right now. Could we like… talk about this tomorrow!“ „uh… sure sure. Jarvis, could you bring Peter to the guest room on my privat floor?"

After a night that lastet not nearly as long as Peter hoped it would, he found himself in an unknown room. It took him a moment to remember what happened the night before. He put on his clothes from before and lazily tried to tame his hair in the reflection of the window that made up the entire wall - with minimal success. as he stepped back to the hall he parted ways with tony the evening prior he heard some familiar voices chatting.

„Could everyone just stop assuming that i’m having an affair with a minor?!“

"You gotta admit, all sings point in the same direction.“ a womans voice, cold but slightly amused, answered.

"Why didn’t you tell us that he would move in anyway?“ a man asked, calculated but oozing with patriotism.

"There wasn’t much to tell until a few hours ago and that was an emergency.“ Tony answered sounding slightly exhausted.  

"Um… hi?“ Everyone turned around as the messy haired boy appeared in the entrance of the community room. Hawkeye and Black Widow apparently just arrived, judging by them standing next to the table, clad in their typical combat gear. Captain america himself meanwhile sat at the table in a wife beater and jogging pants, drinking steaming hot coffee out of an old looking mug shaped like a comic version of his own masked head - probably a joke gift from the other team members that he despite a certain amount of embarrassment sincerely treasures.

Tony meanwhile walked franticly up and down, only stopping as he saw peter arrive. He definetly hadn't slept a minute since peter last saw him. It was bizarre seeing all of these people he had met from time to time in the heat of battle now leisurely hanging out.

Tony was the first to make a step towards him. "Perfect timing. Guys, this is Peter. And Peter, those are-"

"The avengers, yeah, i could have guessed“ That earned him a small smirk on hawkeyes face and frown directed at him on Tonys part. Peter could have smacked himself for this first impression. Not spiderman right now, get it together, he lectured himself internally.

,i’m giving you the benefit of the doubt here since you’ve been going through a lot, but boy you shouldn’t make it a habit to cut me of like that“

"Don’t listen to him trying to be a strict parent." Hawkeye interfered smirking."he just pretends to know how to deal with this situation, but in reality he had one mental breakdown after another since he heard about his responsibility towards you.“

"Well i wanna see how you react when you suddenly have custody for a teen you don’t even know!“ Tony growled, but he seems to regret his words seconds after as he eyed the boy from the corner of his eye. Peter on the other hand only shrugged. „Not really an easy task but hey, its not like i had a better plan how to handle this myself either. So far he saved my ass in more then one regard so that gets him some points in the parenting department.“ That seemed to please Tonys ego enough to direct Peter to the table and sit him down before he fetches the two of them their own mugs.

"I still believe this is bad decision“ 4 heads turned towards Steve who took a sip of his coffee unfazed. "Don’t get me wrong, i don’t believe that you are a bad person peter, but you know what we deal with. What if something happens?“

Tony puts his mug down with more force then necessary. „Well what place would be safer the the Avengers Tower?! if something comes up that is able to threaten him in here, he wouldn’t be safe from it anywhere else in this city. if he is here i don’t have to worry about his security. He won’t have excess to anything but the private quarters and as long as we watch our tongues there won’t be any security breaches either. So if you don’t want a picture of you cooking in your frilly apron all over social media, you should be a bit more careful from now on“

Peter assumed Tony was only joking around but when he turned to Steve he could have sworn to see a faint glimpse of embaresment.

"Its not like i’m going to boast about any of this, like you said tony, it would only make me an easier target. And i don’t even have a Facebook account, none of you have to worry“

"And here i thought Steve was the only one who doesn’t use social media in this day and age“ he heard black widow mumble."its not like he is from this day and age.“ clint added amused. "Cant we go back to making fun of Tony“ Steve sighted annoyed.

The rest of the breakfast went surprisingly normal for the fact that peter was eating with 4 of the avengers, even tho he mostly kept for himself. They were being nice enough but peter couldn't shake the fact that they weren't happy to have him here. Well, could he blame him? While he hasn't really teamed up with them, he is still aware of their work, probably slightly more then the average New Yorker since baddies liked to rant and apparently spiderman wasn't interesting enough to keep their attention on him.

But compared to the avengers he was just a small fly, not much more help then the average police men as he mostly stopped small muggers and thiefs. He is probably even less then the average police men, at least those didn't create super villains via their own existence or mistakes every other week. Ok maybe the depression is catching up with peter and being confronted with the amazingness that are the avengers didn't help his selfconciousnes.

"Maybe i should pack my back" he mumbled as he finished the last sip of his mug. Tony looked at him with a blend between confusion and offense.

"School" peter explained quikly. "You said yourself that i should keep working with my brain."

The man seemed to be relieved. "of course. I mean you were just attacked by a mercenary not even 10 hours ago and were forced to move out but sure, if you want to go to school thats-"

"thanks" was the only thing peter said as hurried up to leave the room for some more space to think.

"Am i doing something wrong?" He heard Tonys slightly disheartened mumble through the closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much DP and not much conflict yet but dont you worry your pretty little head, the next chapter is in the working and should be up this month. Maybe i'll follow through with that claime for once, who knows? Feel free to point out all the spelling/grammar mistakes and laugh at them. Also, if i take to long again feel free to spam my tumblr (knisspel.tumblr.com) and guilttrip me into writing more. Between uni, work and sickness i've been hardly living recently so i will force myself to take the time and write. Anyway, have a lovely evening, i'm going to fall asleep now. Bye!


End file.
